


Reid's lawyer

by jajafilm



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Humor, Love, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Morgan arrives late for work, but he doesn't seem to be the only one. Half of the team had a boisterous party and now they can barely stand. Unfortunately for Reid, not everyone forgot what he accidentally revealed yesterday.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	Reid's lawyer

# Reid's lawyer

That morning was strange from the beginning. Two cars collided on the highway, so Morgan arrived later into work than usual. Still, when he arrived, only his boss was sitting in his office. The absence of the youngest member was unusual. He always went on time, sometimes even with Hotch. This was also the reason, why the girls began to speculate that, these two men might travels to FBI headquarters together.

Fortunately, he wasn't left alone in the large Open-plan office for long time. JJ and Emily stumbled out of the elevator a few minutes later. Morgan was startled at first that they might have been attacked as they barely stood on their feet, but then he noticed that they were both wearing dark sunglasses, even though it was under a cloud outside, and he remembered that the girls had actually planned women's party the yesterday.

He couldn't help but smirk. They seemed to exaggerate a little, but he preferred to ask: “Are you okay, what happened?”

“I have no idea,” Emily growled and grabbed her head.

JJ, who seemed to remember more, just said to Morgan that he shouldn't ask so stupidly.

Reid arrived half an hour later. Like the girls, he wore dark sunglasses and headed straight for the kitchen, where he wanted to make his sugar with some coffee. Morgan frowned and headed for the young genius. “Hi, Pretty Boy,” he greeted him, and Spencer grumbled something unintelligible. “You know, I never understood why when Penelope hosts a women's party, you're invited to it too. However, this time it seems worth it.”

However, before the youngest member of the team could answer him, their technical analyst also marched into Open-plan office. Unlike the others who barely stumbled after that party, she seemed perfectly fine. But without greeting, she stepped directly toward them and glared at Reid with folded arms. “So now you finish the topic, what we were talking in yesterday!” she ordered.

“Baby Girl, what's going on?” Morgan didn't understand. However, Garcia was focused only on Spencer. “Not now, Hot Chocolate, I'm doing an important interrogation.”

“I won't say anything until my lawyer is here,” their youngest member of the team used the sentence they so often heard from suspects.

However, the blonde didn't let herself be discouraged. “Your lawyer is up there, am I really supposed to go see him?!” she said, pointing to Hotch's office.

Reid blushed to his ears. Derek blinked incomprehensibly. “Well, Queen, whatever you ask for, which the Boy Genius doesn't want to tell you here, and I understand the reference to the boss's past career, but why the hell should Hotch be Reid's…” But before he could finish his question, a dangerous glint appeared in the eyes of the technical analyst, and her mouth twisted into a mischievous smile.

“Oh believe me, Sugar. From what I understood yesterday, Aaron Hotchner is completely and utterly Reid's everything. However, I will only tell you all the dirty details somewhere in private,” she chuckled sweetly, and Spencer groaned desperately.


End file.
